


What happened to Oliver's glasses?

by orphan_account



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oliver's glasses make a grand return, Some angst, Some talk about Connor's cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5291534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor finally finds out the answer to a question that's been plaguing his mind for months.<br/>What happened to Oliver's glasses?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What happened to Oliver's glasses?

**Author's Note:**

> I've been dearly missing Ollie's glasses, and is decided to write a fluffy lil piece about how much Connor loves them etc... Then it kinda turned a bit angsty? Not much, but some past relationship issues of theirs come up. Anyway, hope you enjoy! Feel free to leave kudos and especially comments, they make my day :)

Connor tried to slip it into the comfortable silence subtly, as if it were something he brought up with Oliver regularly. They were sat on their couch, late on a Friday night, eating takeout from their favourite Thai place because Connor was an atrocious cook and Oliver was too tired to make anything.

"So, what, uh, what happened to your glasses? Haven't seen 'em in a while," Connor said through a mouthful of noodles in an attempt to play it off as casual. 

Oliver - who'd been peacefully watching the tv (it must be the 50th time they've rewatched The Thornbirds, Connor notes) - turned his head slightly, eyes narrowing. 

"My glasses? I don't know, I use contacts now," Oliver replied, reaching over to his boyfriend's plate to grab a piece of chicken, a smile playing on his lips.

"Yeah but you never said why. Not that you don't look good or anything, trust me... But I just.. Kinda miss them?" Connor looked at Oliver with what he hoped was playful innocence.

It'd been months now since he'd seen the black frames anywhere but in pictures, but he refused to outright admit that. It wasn't that Oliver looked bad without them - definitely not - it's just that they contributed to the whole hot nerd look Oliver sported. The way they framed Oliver's face and accentuated those gorgeous, soft brown eyes had left a permanent imprint on Connor's mind that he wasn't willing to let go.

"Well I stopped using them awhile ago, when I got contacts. I think it was a few months after I met you." That last part made something click in Connor's mind.

"You didn't get rid of them because of me, did you?" The question came out as more of a plead. If Connor was the reason that Oliver ditched the glasses...

"Technically, yes. But I wanted to anyway, it's just after the whole... Complication that came about after we'd been seeing each other for a few weeks, I decided that I needed to move on from that part of me and getting contacts was part of that. I guess I thought that if I saw you again, you'd see I was over it and had moved on to this completely new, better-looking person." Connor swallowed hard at this point, as he always did when Oliver's self-esteem issues surfaced. "Of course it's different now, and I didn't so much move on from you as move _in_ with you. Please don't think it's your fault." Oliver said most of this with his eyes pinned to the television screen, avoiding Connor's. 

Connor dropped his head and took a deep breath. So not only had Oliver swapped his glasses for contacts in an effort to be more attractive, it had also been in the hopes of moving on from the part of him that Connor had touched, poisoned. The thought of Oliver doubting his looks to the extent of disregarding the glasses entirely made Connor feel hollow inside. The thought of Oliver being so hurt by Connor's actions that he felt he needed to partly _reinvent_ himself made Connor at loss of breath.

So suddenly that Oliver almost dropped his plate, Connor jumped up from the couch and rushed to the bedroom. He began rummaging through the drawers, not caring what he disrupted until he reached Oliver's side and was much more gentle with the drawer's contents.

"Connor- Con what are you doing? Oliver sprang up and followed him into the room.

"They've got to be in here somewhere, they must be. Wait no - bathroom." Connor stopped his searching abruptly and changed direction to the bathroom, resuming his search in the cupboards there.

After a few moments of frantic rummaging, Connor triumphantly withdrew his hand from the furthest corner of a cabinet, holding the familiar coke-bottle frames in his hand.

"Aha! I knew you'd kept them."

Oliver, who had resigned minutes ago and was leaning dejectedly against the doorframe, raised his eyebrows ever so slightly.

"That's what you were looking for? Con, I don't need them anymore."

The grin that lifted Connor's face was obvious and knowing. He began wiping the dusty lenses with the hem of his shirt. 

"Ollie. There is no way I'm accepting the fact that you gave up the glasses I know you secretly loved because of a stupid mistake I made. I don't want you to be reminded of me messing up your life every time you put in contacts, because I don't want that to be a burden on you anymore. This is you _truly_ moving on." Connor punctuated the last sentence by placing the glasses on Oliver's face and giving him a small, affectionate smile. "Also, I sure as hell don't believe that the glasses make you unattractive, because with or without, you are singlehandedly the most beautiful man I've ever seen." Connor had brung his arms up to wrap around his now blushing boyfriend's neck, and pressed a small kiss to Oliver's nose. They remained like that, faces centimetres from touching, breathing in each other's air.

Oliver was so overwhelmed with the sweet gesture he could only smile widely.

"Yeah. Yeah I like that," Oliver paused. "Thank you." He lifted his arms to tighten around Connor's middle, pulling him closer.

Their smiling mouths met in the middle of the small gap between them. They kissed, long and slow, until Connor pulled back and breathlessly whispered,

"While we've established I'm all for you wearing glasses again, I think there can be exceptions." 

He pulled the frames from Oliver's still smiling face and placed them carefully on the side of the sink, before dragging Oliver into the bedroom, once again joining lips.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: makers-manhattan (was soapyhandsx)


End file.
